How It Should Have Ended
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Funny or Dramatic ways to avoid murders I'm only doing one's i think can be comically avoided R
1. Turnabout Sisters A: the comical way

**Turnabout Sisters- A (The funny way out!)**

?:But I'm afraid I must ask you for one More Thing. Your eternal silence… Farewell, Miss Fey.

Mia:!

Stage direction: (Mia looks scared. Red White is about to kill her when-)

(Mia Kicks Red White in the crotch)

Red White: OWWW! THAT HURT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Mia: Because you tried to kill me.

Stage direction: (Maya Enters)

Maya: Hey sis! (Sees Red White) Um who is this?

Red White: She kicked me!

Maya: That's Awesome!

(Red White eyes widen)

Red White: Hey! Where's my sympathy

Mia: You tried to kill me. So you don't get any!

Red White: This could not get any worse.

Stage direction: (Phoenix Wright enters with his sweater on)

Phoenix: Hey Chief!

Mia: Phoenix how many times do I have to tell you to get rid of that sweater!

Phoenix: (Looks down) But I like this sweater.

Red White: Hey what about me?

Mia: Oh yeah. Maya call the police and Phoenix get rid of that sweater.

Phoenix: NEVER!

Red White then was arrested for his crimes and every one laughed at him for losing to a girl. And Phoenix got rid of his sweater.

THE END!

OR IS IT!

**AN: well this should be fun to read!**


	2. Turnabout Sisters B: the dramatic way

**Turnabout Sisters-B (The Dramatic way out)**

?:But I'm afraid I must ask you for one More Thing. Your eternal silence… Farewell, Miss Fey.

Mia:!

Stage direction: (Mia looks scared. Red White is about to kill her when-)

*BANG*

(Red White is shot)(Mia faints)

(Dahlia Hawthorne Appears from the door) (She played with her hair)

Dahlia: Well it looks like you never got what you wanted. At least not tonight. (Looks at Mia)

Dahlia: I swear Miss Fey. You got lucky tonight. If I had come one minute later. Well you'd be a corpse sitting on the floor. I certainly hope this doesn't become a habit. For your sake. I suppose I better leave before you wake up. But don't you worry I'll be back to even the score someday.

(Dahlia turns to the door)

Dahlia: Well I best leave you to your sleep. Tootles

(Dahlia smiles and Leaves).

**AN: Well I actually had three alternate endings in mind for this but it doesn't match the format of it. It's just to cute.**

**Update: Wednesday at the latest**


	3. Reunion and Turnabout

**Reunion and Turnabout**

Phoenix: So Maya are you ready for the channeling?

Maya: You bet!

Grey: Finally I'll be able to let my past rest!

?: ACHOO!

Maya: Who was that?

Phoenix: Wasn't me.

Lotta: Wasn't me.

(Everyone states that they didn't sneeze)

?: ACHOO!

Phoenix: Seems to be coming from the dojo thingy.

Maya: NICK!

Morgan: HEY! Who's in there?

(A woman comes out sneezing)

Ini: Hey next time you make a channeling session. Leave out the herbs. I'm like totally allergic to them.

Grey: Hey don't I know you!

Ini: Ummm no.

Morgan: You ruined everything you fool!

Ini: Like lay off the pill Granny. So I can't murder anyone. Big Deal right?

Everyone:…

Ini: Crap!

**An: Now this is just rich.**


	4. The Lost Turnabout

**The Lost Turnabout**

Maggey: Hey Dustin look at this!

(Dustin looks to Maggey) (Wellington prepares to push Dustin)

Dustin: Look a penny!

(crouches down)(Wellington trips) (Dustin catches him)

Wellington: Thank you for saving my life. Wow! I think I see the meaning of life. No more crime for Me!

(Runs away leaving Dustin and Maggey confused)

**AN: Ha-ha**


	5. The Stolen Turnabout

**The Stolen Turnabout**

Bullard: Ok so I told a coward to meet up with me. Maybe I should get a guard.

OVERSPEAKER: GUARDS! GUARD ME!

(Larry looks at Oldbag.)

Larry: Ok I'll do it!

12:56 Am

Atmey: Here I am Mister Bullard. (Sees Larry looking around). Hey how can I kill you if there's a witness.

(Ron Appears)

Ron: Ok Boss what did you want me for?

Bullard: I didn't call you Ron.

Ron: Oh well sorry for the inconvenience.

Atmey: Now to sneak away

Bullard: BUTZ the police.

Larry: Uh ok!

(Atmey tries to flee. Ron catches him and is rewarded by not going to jail)

**AN: You'd think he'd have a guard!**


	6. Bridge to the Turnabout A: Convience

**Bridge to the Turnabout A- convenience**

Maya: Oh boy. I get to have special training.

*BOOM*

Phoenix: What was THAT?

(Everyone goes to Bridge to find it burning)

Phoenix: WHO SET THE BRIDGE ON FIRE?

(Godot appears)

Godot: Glad I wasn't on that.

Iris: What are you doing here?

Godot: I had to go to the bathroom.

**AN: Pretty convenient I know.**


	7. Bridge to the Turnabout B: Funny

**Bridge to the Turnabout B- Funny**

Dahlia: Die MAYA FEY!

Godot: Hey Dahlia! (Taps Dahlia's shoulder)

Dahlia: Huh?

(Godot punches her).

Maya: MR. GODOT!

Godot: Hey.

**AN: Now this is ok. DON'T Worry it'll get funny**


	8. Turnabout Airlines

**Turnabout Airlines**

Hicks: Excuse me ma'am

Rhoda: Yes.

(Hicks reveals that he is an Interpol agent and needs to see the cargo hold). (Rhoda nods her head).

Rhoda: OK sir. Right this way. (Cammy overhears)

Cammy: NO!

Rhoda: What is it Cammy?

Cammy: You can't go down there! Um… There are rats down there.

First class passengers: RATS! AHHHHHHHH!

Rhoda: Please there are not rats in this plane. It's just Cammy over reacting.

Passenger: Are you sure?

Rhoda: Positive. Now come along Mr. Hicks. Cammy report to the captain. And I have plenty of witnesses to prove it was you this time around.

(Cammy hangs her head in shame.)

Edgeworth: (_What a strange crew_.)

**AN: Cammy's got in trouble. Wonder how she got out of that one.**


	9. The Kidnapped Turnabout

**The Kidnapped Turnabout**

Deacon: Lauren maybe you should go with Lance. I'll watch things here.

Lance: Sheesh old man you need a breather or something.

Lauren: But it would be much safer if two men go and not a frail woman like me.

Deacon: I know Lance is a weakling but come on.

Lauren: Ah. Rude man.

Lance: That was uncalled for.

Deacon: Don't push it bub.

Lauren: You can't say that to Lance you disgrace.

Deacon: Don't talk back to me young lady! That is no way to speak to your father!

Lance and Lauren:…

Deacon: Oh Shit! You're not supposed to know that yet.

Lauren: What?

Lance: Dude!

Deacon: Just forget that part Lauren. Totally not important! Ha-ha-ha-ha.

(Lauren stares)

Deacon: Uh Lance help.

Lance: I don't know what you're talking about.

Deacon: Good! Good! Go with that! Let's go Lance.

(Lance and Deacon begin to leave)

Deacon: Dodged a bullet.

Gumshoe: Stop! Police!

Lance: How did you find out?

Edgeworth: Next time you contact us, try turning it off when you're done talking.

Lance: Shit!

**AN: I got the idea for this one from a certain critic. Thank you Critic. But seriously it would be funny if it happened.**


	10. Turnabout Ablaze: MaskDeMaskque-1

**Turnabout Ablaze- Maskde*Maskque II**

Alba: Finally I have the plates.

Ka-Shi: Dum. Da dum de dum.

Alba: Ah Intruder.

Ka-Shi: Huh?

(Alba picks up statue)

Ka-Shi: Wait!

Alba: Achoo!

(Statue falls on foot)

Alba: OWWW that really hurt. I think my foots broken. OWWW!

Ka-Shi: Uh you ok?

Alba: What do you think? My foots broken!

Lang: Hands Up!

(Ka-Shi Nou puts up his hands).

Ka-Shi: I didn't do it.

**AN: HA-HA sneezing it saves lives**


	11. Turnabout Ablaze: MaskDeMaskque-2

**Turnabout Ablaze: Maskde*Maskque II other**

Alba: Finally I have the plates.

Ka-Shi: Dum. Da dum de dum.

Alba: Ah Intruder.

Ka-Shi: Huh?

(Alba picks up statue)

Ka-Shi: Um Bird.

(Alba turns around.) (Bird flies into his head)(Leaves it's doings then leaves)

Alba: Now I need to get a new shirt!

**AN: and the bird saves the day**


	12. Turnabout Ablaze: Manny Coachen

**Turnabout Ablaze: Manny Coachen**

Alba: How dare you go behind my back!

Manny: Don't do it man!

Alba: I have diplomatic immunity! I can't get charged!

(Alba runs to stab him when)

Alba: Oh what now!

Guard: We need the deliberator. The Pink Princess fainted!

Alba: Oh well.

Manny: Let us help.

**AN: Alba just can't kill anyone today huh?**


	13. Phoenix Wright's Last case

**Phoenix Wright's Last case**

Kristoph: _Finally Phoenix will lose his badge and my day long grudge will be put to rest._

(Trucy walks by)

Kristoph: _Oh perfect the best vessel to give Phoenix the evidence._

Trucy: _Man I go to sneeze so bad!_

Kristoph: Oh little girl have this.

Trucy: Really oh thank you mister!

Kristoph: _Now my plan will be accomplished._ Now what you need to do is-

Trucy: ACHOO!

Kristoph:_ What was that?_

Trucy: Thank you very much mister. Now I'll throw it away.

(Trucy leaves leaving Kristoph distraught)

Kristoph: _Did that. Did that just happen. My epic plot to ruin Phoenix Wright ruined by the simple cold. Alright Phoenix Wright you are number 2 on my list. Common cold you have just made my list!_

**AN: All over the world the sneeze is saving lives. That sneeze is a hero. (To be fair I first though of the sneeze being used for this case before Reunion and Turnabout and Turnabout Ablaze). Wow 3 times and someone finally fights it back.**


	14. Diego's Poisoning

**Diego's poisoning**

Dahlia: Excuse me sir but I have to go to the bathroom.

Diego: Ok.

(Dahlia leaves with an evil smile on her lips) (Commotion comes from the doors)

Diego: What's going on?

(People turn heads) (A young prosecutor is running)

Franziska: MILES EDGEWORTH YOU GET BACK HERE!

(Franziska runs after Edgeworth who has a hold of her riding crop) (Diego pays no attention)

Diego: _Kids!_

(Diego puts his mug up to his lips as Franziska steps behind him and-) (Franziska pushes Diego out of the way causing his mug to drop)

Diego: PFFFTT

Franziska: Give me back my crop!

(Franziska flees after Edgeworth as Diego gets back up)

Diego: _Brats_

(Looks at table and sees it bubbling unnaturally)

Diego: _Maybe it worked out for the best._

**AN: That it did Diego.**


	15. Farewell, My Turnabout

**Farewell, My Turnabout**

Maya: Ok I'm in a kidnapper's hideout. I just tried to escape and failed utterly. But I have to get back to Nick. Wait that's it!

De Killer: why am I taking care of the cat again?

?: excuse me?

(De Killer goes into the wine cellar.)

De Killer: !

(A man is in woman's cloths with ropes around his legs.)

Man: Um I appear to be in a difficult spot.

De Killer: How did this happen?!

Man: Don't ask me. One minute I'm walking around, next minute I'm in lady clothing in a wine cellar.

De Killer: _How on earth did she escape and how did she kidnap this guy?_

Man: Um are you ok?

De Killer: I'm ok. Here let me help you.

(De Killer let the man free and the man is walking the streets.)

Man: I'll say Maya you really put yourself in a pickle this time. Well her note tells me to go to the predict and look for some Detective Gumshoe.

(Man walks)

Man: Have to give Maya credit though. No one could've seen it coming. Then again I can't expect anything less from my little girl.

-At the predict—

Edgeworth: Now you see why Engarde is guilty!

Wright: I can't believe it!

Pearl: Mr. Nick

(Pearl Cries on Nick's shirt.)

?: Excuse me but I'm looking for a Detective Gumshoe.

Edgeworth: We're in the middle of a conversation here and besides he's been fired.

?: Well can you point me to a (looks a card) Mr. Phoenix Wright

Wright: I'm Mr. Wright but I-

Maya's father: Oh good. I thought I would be pushing my luck if I wondered around for too long.

(Maya's father leaves Maya's body and Maya falls to the floor)

Wright and Pearl: MAYA!

Maya: Did my dad come to the predict?

(Looks up to see Wright and Pearl)

Maya: NICK! PEARLY!

Wright and Pearl: MAYA!

(They Hug!)

Wright: Thank God you're alright.

Pearl: I thought I would never see you again!

Maya: Well thank goodness, I'm supernatural huh?

**AN: Well this is probably the only one with an actual murder in it (though its barely mentioned.) So anyway I hope you like this one. More to come when I think of them!**


	16. Turnabout Serenade

**Turnabout Serenade**

Ema: Don't you even think about-

*Bang*

Ema: Lamiroir. It's not locked I'm going in!

(Apollo and Ema run in)

(Sees LeTouse)

Ema: LeTouse! I'm getting-

LeTouse: I'M NOT DEAD!

(Ema jumps)

Apollo: Um nice impression

Ema: That wasn't me!

LeTouse: Hey! I'm not dead!

Ema: I'm calling 911!

LeTouse: I think I can make it actually.

Apollo: That's nice but you need to stay still.

LeTouse: Hurry!

Ema: Who shot you?

LeTouse: Um that Shark.

Apollo: (How can a shark shoot someone?)

And Thus Romein LeTouse was taken to the hospital and Daryan was convicted of attempted Murder

**AN: Wow and it's been like 90 days. Well here's another chapter. I may go back to other ones but maybe not. Depends on my mood.**


End file.
